Around one corner a new adventure begins
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Lighting,Jason,Baily,Annelisse,Storm,and their dog Jailey all set out on one adventure that turns out to be thousand of little adventures put into one. They meet friends,family,and undead spirts that just dont,want to die along the way.
1. Default Chapter

An: Their is three people are writning this story. Every cahpter is a new person.

Diclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakisho.

Around One Coner A New Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

"Pardon me!" Baily screeched.

"What happened?" Jason asked turning around.

"He tounched my butt!" Baily said pointing at Lightning.

"Didn't mean to." Lightning said laughing.

Baily shot him a get lost look before moving up nex to Jason. Annelisse stood in back for a little while before moving up to Lightnings side. Annelisse then put her hand into his.

"Leave me alone you slut!"Lightning said jerking his hand away.

"You know you want me." Annelisse said smiling.

"Your only intrested in me be cause I'm two years older than you, and Jason's two years younger!" Lightning growled.

"No. I love you silly." Annelisse said frowning.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lightning said looking at her.

"That's enough! Annelisse get up her with Baily and her dog Jailey!" Jason yelled turning around.

"Who's idea was it to bring her along anyway?" Baily asked laughing.

"No ones I just joined you ." Annelisse said smiling.

"Blonds don't under stnad anything in life." Baily said shaking her head.

"At least i'm not the munchkin." Annelisse said looking down at Baily.

"Control mind!" Lightning said moving out in front of him.

"How long will she stay like that?" Baily asked smiling.

"Untill Annelisse breaks free. After all she's a mage." Jason said laughing.

"In a few minutes she will free herself." Lightning said frowning.

"Let's get a move on, I want to get to a hotel before nightfall." Jason said.

Baily nodded and continue forward. When they were about half way to the hotel, Lighting droped to his knees and grabbed his head.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked turning around.

Lightning pulled out one of his daggers and threw at Annelisse, who caught it and threw it back at Lightning. Lightning rolled over doging the dagger. Baily found a big rock, put it in her sling, and fired it at Annelisse's head. The rock hit Annelisse in the head causing Annelisse to lose consintration.

"Drain Soul!" Lightning said putting one of his hands out in front of him.

Annelisse suddenly sank to her knees and Lightning stood up.

"What did you do to her?" Jason asked blinking twice.

"Nothing really just borrowed some of her energy. Don't worrie though shes just unconsious, Oh and I'm not carrying her." Lightning said looking at Baily who was just as confused as Jason.

"Let's just drag her then." Baily said.

"Go for it because I'm not not touching her and I know Lightning isn't." Jason said takeing the lead.

Baily put Jailey's leash around Annelisse's feet and told Jailey to follow.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Lightning said.

"Very well then." Jason said.

Lightning then grew his wings and flew up in the air. Lightning smiled to himself thinkning of all the women he had meet when he was hit by a streak of lightning. Lightning crashed through the tree's and hit the ground. Lightning lay still for along time, when he decided to move he felt a tramendece pain in his right leg and noticed he was bleeding heavly form a gash on his forehead.

Lightning forced himself to sit up and conintrate, but it was useless he was stranded out here on the trail that would take the others a good hour to reach him, and by then he beyound helping or even dead.

Lightning grabbed a long stirdy stick that was next to him amd leaned on it to get up. When Lightning was standing he begane walking towards the town. It took him about 30 minutes to reach the twon when it normally take 10 to 15 minutes to reach the town.

"Are you all right Sir?" A young couple walking by stopped to ask.

Lightning looked up at them, and then fainted. The young woman quickly pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

When Jason, Baily, Annelisse, and Jailey reached town a Police man came over a stopped them.

"Will you please stay behind the yellow marker, we're treating a young man for a serious cut and a broken leg." The police man said.

"How old is he?" Baily asked.

"About...Well he's in his 20's." The poloce man said.

"Hmm... Could you tell us what he looks like?" Jason asked.

"He has long black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing white." The police man said.

" May we take a look at him? You see our friend went ahead of us and we lost track of him, and he looks exactly like the way you descibed the man." Baily said.

"Hurry up then, he's being loaded into the Abulance Veichle." The police man said.

"Wait he might be our friend!" Baily and Jason yelled running over with Jailey pulling Annelisse with.

"Hurry up then, he's in critical condition." The man said sighing.

Jason took one look and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Baily asked.

"Its... Its...Its Lightning all right, but he's in bad shape." Jason said sickly.

"Let us go with him!" Baily said.

"Hurry up then he's fading fast." The men said.

Jason helped Baily, Jailey, and Annelisse into the Abulance and then got in after the men put Lightning in the Veichle. The whole Trip their everyone was quite except for Lightnings moaning and groaning.

When they reached the hosptal Lightning became consiuous, and tryed to sit up only to be puhed down by strong hands.

"Let... Let me get up!" Lightning said gasping for air.

"Rest my friend." Jason said.

The men unloaded the bed as the doctor and three nurses came running out.

"He's going to like this." Jason said.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"My name is Lightning and yours?" Lightning said.

"Umm... My name is Sammantha."The doctor said

"Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.

"I was scouting ahead when of my friends I decided to climb a tree, and I happened to step on a weak brach and fell." Lightning lied.

"Why do all the cute men have to be klutz." The doctor said stroking Lightnings hair.

Jason noticed Lightning relax at the doctors touch and Annelisse grow red with jealousy.

"Doctor? Don't you think he should be treated be fore you have him die on you?" Jason asked.

"Oh yea. Sorry. We'll Be in room #603." The doctor said.

"Thank you and we'll be there shortly." Jason said.

"No need to rush." Lightning said.

"The doctor needs to get to work on you." Baily said.

The doctor walked into the hospital the ambulence men pushing the bed Lightning was on into the hospital.


	2. CHP2

AN: Their is three people are writning this story. Every chapter is a new person. Here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: We Don't own Yu Yu Hakisho

Chapter 2

When they were on their way up to Lightning's room, room #603 Bailly and Jason were talking, and Annelisse was mumbling some thing to herself.

"Why on earth did he start doing that garbage with the doctor?" Baily asked stopping.

"Baily, why do you think he was doing that? You know that he does that woth every woman that he thinks is cute..." said Jason looking down at her.

"Except Annelisse!" Baily said interupting him. Suddenly Baily and Jason started laughing hysterically.

"That's not very funny..." Annelisse said comming over to them,"because I know that deep down inside of Lightning, that he really loves me!" Jason and Baily started laughing again.

When they finally got up to room #603, they walk inside and see Lightning, sitting on his bed, and the doctor, sitting on the side of his bed, flirting with each other. Baily sees this and starts walking very heavy footed into the room and she said, "Hope we're not interupting any thing?"

Jason walks in behind Baily and starts to snicker. When Annelisse walks in, the last one to walk in, sees this and starts to turn this strange combination of red with anger and green with envy.

"I'd better be leaving now, so I don't interupt anything." The doctor says seeing all of this happen.

"Yah! You better get and take the rear end of your's with you." Annelisse yelled

After the doctoe is out of the room, Annelisse starts yelling at Lightning about what just happened. Baily and Jason sit down and watch them bicker.

5 Minutes later

"Stop!" Baily yelled slapping Annelisse.

Baily then crawled On to the foot of the bed.

"What the heck is the diagnosis?"Baily asked Lightning

"I have a broken leg, a concusion, and a gash on the side of my head."Lightning said

After Lightning got down telling them the doctor came, stiched Lightning's cut, put a cast on his leg, and gave him a kiss.

"You can go now."The doctor said before leaving.

They went from the hospital strait to the Hotel, Were they got room #20.They brought all of there stuff up to room #20 including Jailey.

Annelisse tried to hold Lightnings hand again once they were in the room.

"Get away you ho-bag. Jezz! What's your motto?" Lightning said rippinh his hand away.

"If at first you don't secussed try again."Jason yelled

Baily walked over to Annelisse and Lightning and stood between them to keep them from fighting.

"I'm going to bed." Lightning said

"Were do we sleep?"Annelisse asked

"We?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning and Jason get the beds, Annelisse you sleep in the toilet, and I'll sleep in the tub." Baily said.

"I don't want to sleep in the toilet!"Annelisse said.

"Why not it's were you belong you worthless piece of shit." Lightning said laying down.

"Annelisse sleep on the couch." Jason said.


End file.
